


Hunger

by senseiPusan



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Locked In, Reader-Insert, a certain lifestyle, bubba is a cutie pie, horny as a toad, not been touched, tease, you finally snapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: Reader hasn't seen darling Bubba in awhile. It's long over due for some personal time. Thus setting in motion to lock him in a room with you until daylight.





	Hunger

Every day you have become more and more agitated, a slow hunger is building inside you. You haven't really placed your finger on what it is yet but you have a suspicion on what it is.

It has been tense the past week because Drayton has a cook-off in a few days. Bubba and Chop Top have been helping non-stop with it. Since Drayton wants to present the best _ meat _ there is.

The day Bubba doesn't come back to check on you and receive his afternoon cuddles is what made you snap. You haven't had any God damn personal time with your man for the past week. You have grown accustomed to a certain lifestyle, being woken up with soft kisses in the morning and cuddles in the afternoon. Then Bubba wanting sex basically every night, wanting to feel you all the time. At first you were relieved at the break but now you're hornier than a toad.

Formulating your plan, you give the room a quick clean up and gather some snacks and water for the night. You clean up and only put on one of Bubba's shirt's, rolling the sleeves up a little. Now the only thing to do is wait for him to show up.

It's late in the afternoon when he does return to the room. You heard his footsteps coming and hid behind the door. He walks a few steps looking confused, not being able to see you. Quickly shutting and locking the door behind him you'll be damned if Drayton or Chop Top tries to take him away. You don't care that he's dirty or has specks of blood still on him. You plan to go as long as need be tonight. Even loud as possible if they come around.

A whine escapes his lips once he locks eyes on you. The sight of you in his shirt does something to him. 

“Bubba do you love me?”

Your question makes him fuss. Hesitantly grabbing your arms he quickly checks to make sure you're not hurt. 

“I'm not hurt.” 

Getting direct eye contact, he is confused. Tilting his head back and forth.

“I…you haven't been avoiding me on purpose have you?” Asking, you need to know before you carry out your plan. Or else it wouldn't be the same.

He shakes his head furiously no, quickly hugging you tightly. 

“Okay okay. I was just making sure Bubba. It's just that I haven't seen you. Well we haven't been able to spend any time together this past week.”

Holding your face he peppers kisses all over it. You gently push against his chest to get him to stop for a moment.

“I was just worried.” Grabbing his tie you pull him close. “That's why I don't plan on letting you leave until morning.” His eyes widen in surprise and you undo his tie letting it fall to the floor. 

“Will you be good to me? I've missed your smile and bubbly happiness.” With every word you poop open a button, exposing his chest to you.

A needy whine escapes and he tugs on your shirt pulling you in for a kiss. His hands start wandering down your back. Taking his hand in yours, you guide it under the shirt to your folds. The touch makes you shiver. Breaking away he squeals in delight at how wet you are, looking back and forth at your face and his hand. 

Without a thought he carries you to bed practically throwing you on it. Quickly removing the rest of his clothes while you slipped the shirt off.  Being much faster you lay there, legs open wide, waiting on him. Mid way through he catches a glimpse of you, instantly tenting his shorts with a wet patch forming. Fumbling he gets aggravated making frustrated grunts.

“Bubba slow down you don't want to rip your clothes.” You give him a soft smile. Actually it made you excited to know that he wanted you just as bad.

Once free of the torturous clothes, he crawls atop of you. Stroking your face in high regard. Slowly running his hand down your chest and stomach, leaving your skin on fire in its wake.

“Bubba, please.” Whimpering you lean into his touch.

Holding your waist tightly. He lines up, and in one thrust he's all the way inside. Releasing a breathy moan you hook your legs around him and squeeze him close, seating yourself fully on him. The way he fills you up is perfection.

Relaxing you bring him in for a kiss. “Give me all you got darling. I'll take whatever you'll give.” You know you won't last long. But you two have all night to make up for the lost time. With a grunt of approval he begins thrusting like his life depended on it. Never wanting to be without your touch again.

 


End file.
